Switched at birth
by TempeGeller
Summary: 'There is a 99.9 percent chance that Belle is not related to you.'
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello,_**

 ** _This_** ** _is the very first suggestion that I got on my Once upon a time Questions. I'll take some more and write them. I had fun making this up. And I hope you'll enjoy it. This is the suggestion of EvilQueensdaughterRapunzel. Here you go._**

 ** _Review if you love this. Any word is right._**

 ** _TempeGeller_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A truth untold**

 **Belle Mills**

I've always felt different in my family; it's not just looks. It's everything. It's the feeling I get from my family. They've never made me feel inferior or something. They think it's strange that I love to read and write. They believe that it's odd that I love drawing and that I'm good at it. It's the red hair in a family full of dark black.  
It's the fact that my skin couldn't be paler and yet they had a tan.  
For some reason, I've always felt like an outsider. My brother Neal has always fitted in. My brother is like my family wants it. He likes sports; he loves cars. He is the person my parents want him to be. I, however, have a small blue car. A car that I found at a second-hand store, something my parents was not good enough for me. I got my way, and now Chip is mine. Yes, I call my car Chip. Simple, because it has one small dent in the back that looks like a chip. After the small accident, I called him that.

There's so much to say about me. I've always been a girl that loves seeing the best in everyone. That brought me to my ex-boyfriend, Gaston. He was a vain person. I thought I could make him into something he wasn't. It turns out that I couldn't. He was worse that I could have expected. He was a mean man, when he made fun of my brother, I broke up with him. Nobody makes fun of Neal. Neal is popular; it's just Gaston is pretty much a rebel. He makes fun of everyone that isn't part of his friend group. Gaston is a biker; he likes to ride around the town, terrorizing people. I didn't know that when we started dating. That's why we only dated for a few weeks. He also found it strange that I had dated both boys and girls. Which made me very strange in my family. My mother never truly got over the whole bisexual thing. So I simply didn't mention it anymore. I remembered when I brought home Emma Swan. I only had one boyfriend before that. I even forgot his name. My mother had yelled at me; she had humiliated me in front of Emma. We didn't break up much later; I would like to believe it was my mother's fault. The truth is that Emma had problems with commitment.  
I wanted to be like the rest of my family, but it seemed that being different was the only thing I could do in my family. It wasn't that my mother didn't love me, she loved me very much. She called me her small Belle. I was her daughter, she always said. My father Henry said pretty much the same thing. They were a nice couple, and it seemed that they were the only couple to stay together in the whole school. Emma's parents Mary Margaret and David seemed to make breaking up a sport. It wasn't clear if they were together, or if they were not. Which brings me to my new boyfriend. His name is Graham. We've been together for three months, and it seems that we're good together. He always tells me he loves how smart I am. It's nice to be respected that way.

Today I was sitting in biology. I had always loved school, I got great marks, and the teachers loved me. There was not one day that I didn't do great at Storybrooke Hall. My teacher of Biology was called Nova. She preferred to be called by the first name; she was rare that way. As I stared at the blackboard, I thought about things that were out of my control. I thought of my family. In class, we were talking about blood types. First, she talked about what blood types existed. There was A, B, AB and O. All four of these groups existed in negative and positive. After a while, Nova announced we would be testing our blood. She gave a simple small piece of paper that was made for this kind of tests.  
"Let's begin our blood type test," Nova said. "Use the needles to prick your finger and pour the blood on the four fields. There will be a reaction in one of the fields."  
I did exactly what she said. I pricked my finger and put the blood on the paper. I noticed right away that I was AB. I had not expected it; I always assumed I would have O. Yet immediately I could notice the proof in front of my eyes. I stared at Graham, who seemed to have B. I gave him a soft smile. I wanted to know what my parents would say. I was sure they would be interested. They always pretended to listen when I talked about school; I didn't think today would be any different.

* * *

"Only 1 percent of the population is AB," I said when my mother stared at me. There was a strange look on my mother's face, almost like the thing I said couldn't be true.  
"That's impossible. You can't be AB because your mom and I are both A." My father replied. "Which means you should either be An or O."  
"Blood doesn't lie," I said as I turned away from my parents.  
"I'm telling you it's genetically impossible."  
"Nothing is impossible," I replied. "I mean there is something like resistive. It works like that right?"  
"Not with blood, honey." He replied. "I'm sure there is something wrong with the test. It has to be a mistake, honey."  
I could hardly believe my father had pushed it away just like that. A test couldn't be wrong right, would there be the same trouble in other households? A strange feeling appeared to me, almost like my parents were keeping something from me. Was I adopted? Was that the reason I didn't look like my parents? Was that the reason I was so different? Had I grown up in a family that was not mine? I wanted to know the truth, but I had no idea how I needed to ask my mother about anything. When I went up the stairs, I looked at her. It almost seemed that my family was strangers to me. When I looked at my room, there were three things you could notice. A small dresser filled with as little as clothes as possible. A double bed pushed to the left side of the room, and the other walls were filled with bookcases. I had over 1000 books in here, and then I wasn't counting the books in my private library. I had a small art studio downstairs. I stared at the books; I always assumed they were my identity. I spoke ten languages. Spanish and French were part of them. I never knew why I was so fond of languages. My parents were nowhere near good in them. My mother Cora only spoke French and refused to study any other language. She was the mayor of the town and many times they referred to me as the mayor's kid. We lived in the largest house on the block. In Storybrooke we were the richest. I didn't like that. Right now I felt that I couldn't say anything, if I did, people would find out. People couldn't find out. My mother liked her good reputation, and she wouldn't want to lose it. So I couldn't say anything to my friends about it. Not that I had many.  
"Belle…" I stared at my mother. "I'm going to the store, are you going?"  
"Sure mom." I smiled. "If I can buy a book."  
"Sure you can buy a book. You can buy the whole store if I care. " Cora smiled. "I stop by the bookstore on our way home, does that sound good? Maybe we can stop by the art store too?"  
"I do need some paint." I nodded. "And some brushes."

I jumped off my bed, grabbed my bag and coat. After that, I ran towards the car. I got inside; my mother bought me book way too often. I had not read all my books, but my mother thought it was important to fill my library. There were so many cases to be filled. My mother didn't understand my love for reading, but she fully supported it. I stared at the road as we passed by a piece of graffiti. I never wanted my mother to know I drew them; I wanted no one to know. I had a series of drawings of a little girl I painted around the city. She was always holding another object. Sometimes it was a book; sometimes it was more violent.  
"I wish I knew who was doing them." Cora rolled her eyes. "Then Jefferson could arrest whoever did it and be done with it."  
"Mom, it's art."  
"I know you think it's art, sweetie," Cora replied. "But it's not art. It's graffiti. What if we all went around doing that stuff?"  
"I wouldn't mind if you were any good." I smiled. "Imagine how colorful Storybrooke would look like."

We both laughed. I knew mother wanted to say something, yet she kept her mouth shut and stared at me. A thin smile appeared on her face.  
"Why do you think we see things differently?" I asked her. "I mean…"  
"Because you're a teenager, Belle." Cora smiled. "We're supposed to disagree."  
"Yeah, but we disagree on stupid stuff," I explained. "I like operas and musicals and that stuff. And it looked at us; we look so different. I am pale; you have a tan. I have red hair; your hair is as dark as it can get. Was I adopted or something?"  
It became quiet in the car. Cora didn't know what to say. She only stared at the road, without saying a single word. This was the moment my mother was going, being honest with me. She was going to say that she wasn't my mother. She was going to say she adopted me as a child. Finally, everything would make sense.  
"You're not adopted, Belle." Cora reacted. "I can show the stretch marks to prove it."  
"Mom, would you want to do something for me?" I pulled all my courage together to ask the next question. I didn't like asking it, but I needed to. I needed to know for sure if they were my biological parents. I needed to know, that was what drove me to ask the next question. I stared at her, as I bit my lips. I looked down to my feet. Then I opened my mouth, and simply asked: "Would you agree to a DNA test? Just to make sure…"  
"Is it about that blood test?" Cora stared at Belle. "Things can be wrong sometimes."  
"No, it's about this feeling I've had my whole life." I paused. "Please."  
"Okay, but only to prove you that you are my daughter."

That afternoon we made an appointment at the doctor's office. I sat in my studio painting the whole time. I thought about what would be said. Part of me hoped that I would be told they were my parents. The biggest part feared they weren't my parents. What would happen if I was not their daughter? Would they throw me on the streets? Would they not love me anymore? Why had I even brought this up, fear build up in me? Two days later we went to the appointment; I didn't love it. My parents didn't either. I promised to them it made me happy. And both of them did anything to make me happy.

As the weeks passed by, I felt that I couldn't concentrate on anything. I did my homework, but I hardly ever did anything outside school but homework. I hardly talked to my brother and tried to ignore conversations with my mother. The most of the times she seemed to show me proof that I was, in fact, her daughter. When the day for the results got there, I was struck down by fear. I didn't want to hear they were not my parents. A part of me was scared that was the thing I would hear. I stared at my brother, who thought it was a stupid idea altogether. He told me the test would change nothing, I was his annoying sister, and I would stay his annoying sister. When we stepped in that room, I stared at the doctor. It was Doctor Whale, we all knew him. His face told me nothing. I simply sat down and stared at him.  
"Mister and Misses Mills." He stared at them. "Belle."  
"Let me get down to it." He took the file in his hands. " We've done an extensive test on all three of you. There is a 99.9 percent chance that Belle is not related to you."  
There was a silence in the room; tears appeared in my mother's eyes. Which was a strange thing, since my mother never cried. My father tried to be strong, but it seemed that he was almost losing it too. How could this be? How did this happen? I couldn't understand. My parents were not my biological parents.  
"The hospital believes there was a mix-up." Whale stared at my parents. "Someone wasn't careful matching the ID anklets. You took home someone else's baby, and another family took home yours. It's a rare case. It's a lot to take in."

My senses went completely numb. I saw my parents and the doctor's lips move, yet there was nothing that came inside. I had no idea what they were saying; I was too busy thinking about everything. I thought about the child that was supposed to be in my place. But more I thought about the family I was supposed to be part of. What was my birth mother like? Did she love books as much as I did? Would she have loved me? I couldn't come to think that I didn't love my mother. I couldn't say that I would see my biological mother as my true mother. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to get up and walk from the room. I wanted to spray my feelings on the walls of the city. I wanted to shout. I wanted to do things, but I was for sure that my mother didn't want to share this information. Our personal lives should always remain on the inside. That was the truth about it all. I couldn't disrespect these rules. I stared in front of myself. I stared at my mother.  
"Where is this child?"

And then it hit me, the real truth. I was not born Belle Mills. I was someone I didn't know. And in just that second I felt like everything I had ever been melted away from me. I felt that I no longer knew who I was. My reflection was smashed and I was left with the pieces


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

 **With this new chapter I'm announcing a schedule, I will be following. Every Monday and Friday there will be a chapter of one of my stories and every Wednesday there will be a chapter of The same curse, another way. Most stories will be updated.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Silent Sister**

 **Regina French**

I can't begin to explain my life. It was somehow a tragedy, one that I don't see that way. I've always been happy; my mother is the best person you will ever meet. Her name is Colette, and she has been there since I was a little girl. I don't have a father, that is not the only thing that makes me strange. I've always been strange for my interest. I love horses and riding. The last thing that makes me strange is a big thing. I am deaf. I've been deaf since I was two years old. My mother told me I caught some bacteria when I was a little girl. I don't know the series of events; I know the results.  
To be honest, I can't truly remember the sound. I know the sensation of music, but I don't know how it sounds. That's why always never listen to music. I spent most of my time at the stables. I ride, and I compete, that's how my life is.  
Most people don't seem to like me. They think I sound strange. I can't seem to care; I try to fit in. I went to Blanchard, a school for the deaf. The school is owned by the father of our sport's class. Her name is Miss Blanchard; Mary Margaret is a close friend of my mother. She has always spent much time in school. She has two daughters, Emma and Ruby. I hardly ever see Emma, she mostly lives with her father. Ruby, on the other hand, is one of my best friends. She is deaf as well. So is her mother, Mary.  
What can I say about Ruby? We met when we were younger. I was in a normal school; the kids made fun of me. Then she just appeared, I don't know from where I don't know how. I just know she was there. She pulled me away from that school and ever since then I've not gone to a normal school. I have to admit that Ruby is my rock. I've seen her date many girls and guys. Most of them who were deaf. She too hardly ever sees Emma. It was a long story. Mary Margaret and David were high school sweethearts. When they were only 18, they got both Emma and Ruby. When it didn't work out, they decided to split up, and each of them took a kid. Since they were 2 Ruby and Emma never seen each other. They lived in close distance, yet they never ran into each other. I thought it was sad, but almost never spoke to Ruby about it. She preferred not to talk about her father and sister. So I followed it.  
I stared at the windows of my bed. I didn't live in a big house; I lived in a small house in a poor neighborhood of Storybrooke. I had a small bedroom, with one cabinet, a bed and a single cabinet. A few books were pushed on the small shelve. Most were school books. The only riches I owned was my horse. I lay down on my bed and stared at the pictures of my dresser. I always felt different in my family; my mother had bright red hair and the palest skin you had ever seen. I had dark black hair and a tan. We didn't look alike. My mother had blue eyes; I had dark brown eyes. I always assumed that my father was an exotic fellow. I asked him many times, yet my mother always said to leave well enough alone. She said he was a man that didn't disserve a beautiful daughter like me. Then she simply left the room. My mother preferred to ignore confrontation.

I looked away from the pictures out of the window. Across the street was the park I went to when I wanted to get away. There were a lake and all kind of ducks. Behind the lake were the stables where my horse was kept. I would go there every day. Some people said I shouldn't be competing, yet I always ignored those. I had grown used to seeing the signs. I felt at home in the house, I felt at home in this neighborhood. Why wouldn't I? I had never known anything. I didn't have money to get everything I wanted, but I didn't care. I had my family, my grandmother. Her name was Milah, she was a sweet woman and always liked to give me the best. She wasn't super funny like Ruby's grandmother, but she cared about me, more than anyone else. She always said I was the light of her life. I loved her more than anything else. I knew for sure there would never be a person I could love more than her and my mother. As I turned around, I noticed my mother in the doorway. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at me.  
"Regina, you'll be late for school." She smiled. "Ruby will be here any instant."  
"I'm ready, mom." I took my bag and walked towards her. She hugged me. She always had the best hugs. They could make me feel better when I was down, and there was not one day I would wish for another mother. She loved books and art. That was something we didn't share. I did love reading and art, but not in the ways she did. My mother lived and breathed for it. She tried to make ends as an artist and fill in the spots by working in the local library and doing some part time work as a home hairdresser. She did everything to make sure we would be happy. There was nothing she wouldn't do for me, and I loved her for it. I walked out the room and turned around the corner. When I walked outside Rumpelstiltskin Gold walked passed me. Our family had known him for so long. We had been friends since we were young.  
"Regina…" He smiled. "So how are you today?"  
"I'm fine, Rumple," I replied. "What's up today?"  
"Not much." He stepped away. When I turned around, I noticed that Ruby was waiting behind me. She had never like Rumple; he was not her kind of person I always assumed. I stepped on the back of her motorbike. That was how we went to school; my mother was okay with Ruby and me going to school together. Why would she not? Ruby was a safe driver. She was one of the most careful persons in traffic. This was so very different from her nature; Ruby was a crazy person. The fact she was deaf didn't stop her to listen to rock music. She was a perfect guitar player herself. She had told me many times I should be the singer of her band. A band that didn't exist yet I might add. She wanted so badly to started one but never seemed to have the money for it. Her grandmother had a small bed and breakfast, but she also owned a diner. Ruby worked there from time to time. She was perfect in getting orders, even without being able to speak. She never had speech therapy like me. Ruby always told me, she didn't want it. She thought to learn to speak too much of an effort, she never learned it. As we stepped inside the school, I sat across her.  
"Have you see the last episode of Game of Thrones?"  
We both loved this show; we watched it with subtitles all the time. Simple, because I didn't want to lip read the show. I could; I just didn't want. We were on episode 8. Next week we would know what happened to Winterfell.  
"How long is it going to take Daenerys to get to Westeros?"  
"Forever." Ruby laughed. "Longer than it takes to introduce Lady Stoneheart."  
We both had gone crazy about the differences between the books and the TV-show. Both of us were waiting on the new book, yet it hadn't happened yet. I stared at her. We could talk about the game of thrones for hours. We would watch it together every week.  
"So what family would you be part of?" Ruby stared at me.  
"I think I would want to be a Targaryen."  
"You just want a claim to the iron throne." Ruby laughed. "I think I would be a Stark since I have a connection to wolves and they have dire wolves. I would be such a good pet owner. I would be as fierce as Arya."

Regina laughed. For minutes they laughed, they could do this long. They were friends that could spend so much time together. They didn't need to be talking about something. They could just sit there and know what the other one meant without words.  
"Ruby…" Mary Margaret passed them. "See you in the gym, Gina."  
"Will do Miss Blanchard."  
"Tell my daughter Granny wants to see her after school."

I laughed as Ruby raised her eyebrows. She always said that her grandmother could be very judgemental sometimes. Most of the times she was very sweet. Whenever we entered her dinner, she would offer us hot chocolate with cream on top. I always loved her hot chocolate the only one that made better was my grandmother. But who would ever say their grandmother's food wasn't good. My mother, however, was the worst cook you will ever meet. My grandmother always cooked and she was the best cook.  
A couple of seconds later the bell rang. We entered the classroom. It was English. I had never liked school, but I tried to do my best. I wanted to become a vet when I grow up. I was not going to make anything stop me. I would do my best to see my dream come true. In class, we talked about family history, and in the end, we had to make a paper on my family history. I knew nothing about my family, and I had no idea how to start it. The entire day I thought about the paper. I didn't know how I needed to ask my mom after my history. Maybe I could ask my grandmother; I was unsure if she would answer. I heard that Ruby asked me something, but I couldn't answer her. My mind was on my history, one that I wanted to know more than anything. Maybe I wanted to know the name of my father, maybe I would know it.  
When school was done, Ruby and I drove home together. I said nothing, I only thought about my family. When we got to my house, Ruby stared at me.  
"You're not going to ask your mother about your father?" Ruby asked. "I'm sure the teacher will understand it's a painful subject."  
"I will see what she says." I turned away. "I could ask, sometimes she seems almost tempted to tell me. Then she doesn't; I only need one moment of temptation."  
"Are you crazy?"  
I didn't respond to that. I simply told Ruby I needed to go inside. When I entered my mother was sitting at her desk, my grandmother was preparing dinner.  
"Gina, what do you think about pasta?'"  
"Sounds amazing."  
"Mom." I stared at her. "I need to write a paper on her family history; I thought I would write it.."  
"You know we have a very rich family; even a part came from Italy. " She responded. "You should write about that, Gina."  
"What about father?"  
"There's nothing to tell about your father. You should stop asking."  
"Don't you think I have the right to know about my father?"

There was no answer; she simply stared at me. Right then I knew I wouldn't get the story from her, not now not ever. So I sat down at the kitchen table. I stared at my grandmother. She started telling me about my grandparents and how they were involved in the war. She told me about generations, and I wrote it all down. I would rather hear the story about my father, but it seemed that this was all I was going to get. My grandmother was always a perfect storyteller, and it seemed that she never lost that. When she was finished with her story, she asked me to set the table. So I simply started. When finished, I noticed the light of the telephone. Everything in our house was designed so I could notice them. My mother picked up the phone. Five seconds later she went ever paler than before. Part of me wanted to drop the plates and go to her side. I placed them on the table and went to her.  
"Mother, what's the matter?"  
"It turns out that…" She sat down as she placed the phone back."You were…"  
"I was what?"

"Switched at birth."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! I like them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey_**

 ** _I wanted to do more perspectives. So I simply did it. I wanted to do Regina's POV, but the chapter would have been too long. Next chapter will start with Regina's POV. Rumple, Ruby and even more once upon a time characters will be in the story too. I will try to put my spin on switched at birth. The relationships in this story are going to be kind of like Switched at Birth. If you saw the show, you'll notice a relationship that wasn't in the show. You'll know what is coming. I will not use certain storylines since Regina and Belle are not Bay and Daphne. They're very different. I cannot see Regina play basketball, plus Leopold isn't a player as John is. I need to listen to how my people are. Plus Cora is not Katherine and Colette is not Regina. I hope you won't mind some of the changes. I am looking forward to certain scenes. I want to put my spin on them. I hope you enjoy this story._**

 ** _Enjoy,_**  
 ** _TempeGeller._**

 ** _Don't forget to review. I mean every review is like a hug. And I need the hugs. :p_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The truth about everything**

 _Cora Mills_

I was proud to say I was the mayor of Storybrooke. I had always been an example to everyone. I had become the mayor of Storybrooke when my son Neal was born. In my whole life I had never been mad at one single person, now I seemed to be making up for it. I was mad with the whole hospital that had switched my child. The hospital had told me biological daughter was called Regina. That was all that I knew. They said they would call them, that they would figure out if the family wanted to meet us. That was what got me even angrier. Was there a chance that this child wouldn't want to see me? Was the mother of her biological daughter going to keep the child from me?  
I had no idea if Regina shared my skin tone. Did she have her husband's eyes?  
That day I stared at the year plan of Storybrooke. I needed to form a plan of what needed to happen in Storybrooke, what the people in the town needed. Today I couldn't concentrate. I didn't know how Belle had to be feeling. She expected something was wrong, yet she never knew this. I didn't know who I love more: Belle or Regina. I had raised Belle; I knew everything about her. She was my little girl; she would always be my little girl.  
A small part wanted to know what it would be like to raise Regina. Maybe Regina would be more like my family. Maybe she would love horses as much as we all did. Belle was the only one in my family that didn't like horses. She had never wanted to come anywhere near them. She was a girl that loved reading and art. When Belle was just a little, she wanted art classes. She wanted creative writing lessons. She wanted to be part of a reading group. And I loved Belle for it.  
I stared at the piece of paper, before closing the binder. I took my phone, what I didn't know what I wanted to do. When I realized I wanted to call the hospital, I put the phone down. Why didn't they give her last name? I could have searched for her address. I would have figured out more about her. They had said they needed to respect the girl's privacy. I could almost yell at them. My daughter didn't need privacy from me. And just at that moment, I realized that both Belle and Regina felt like a daughter to me. I understood that the other mother would need to know Belle as much as I needed to know Regina.  
I decided that I wouldn't be difficult to this new mother. We needed to be friends. We needed to be part of each other's life. That was when the phone rang. I picked it up.  
"Am I speaking to Cora Mills?"  
"This is she," I replied. "Is there news?"  
"The mother is willing to meet you at the office. It's important that the first meeting is in a neutral place. Are you free tomorrow at 5?"  
"I am," I said. "We are."  
The woman went through practical things. I listened to the words; she told me I needed to give Belle and Regina time. She said that it was difficult for the girls. I wanted to say it was their fault, yet I didn't dare to speak those words. When I put down the phone, I smiled. I was going to meet my daughter. I was going to say her eyes. I was going get something I always wanted but never knew. I smiled to myself. I took my phone. Belle needed to know this. Belle needed to be there; I only hoped that she wouldn't be too difficult. In the last week, Belle had grown a bit depressed. I didn't know what I needed to do for Belle. I was happy and worried at the same time, and I didn't know how I needed to fix this mess.

* * *

 _Colette French_

I hadn't believed Regina wasn't my daughter. She didn't have red hair and pale skin. I always believed she looked like my great-aunt Maria. She had Hispanic roots, and Regina seemed to be the same way. I thought about my biological daughter. I thought about that girl that was in my arms right after the birth. I couldn't believe they were switched at birth. I had never known Regina wasn't mine. I hadn't believed it when my husband left. I hadn't believed when countless people said Regina didn't look like me. I had never believed it. And I still didn't believe it. I didn't want to share Regina, but I wanted to know Belle. The doctors had said that was her name. I wanted both of them. I wanted to take the child. Maybe she would be an artist like I was. I was a librarian in the Storybrooke library. Maybe I had seen her pass by. I remembered most of the people who came there. Belle Mills the daughter of the mayor came there a lot. Couldn't it be her right? The young girl was always sweet to me. She always talked to me about books. There were even times that Belle had volunteered in the library. She knew everything about the library. She loved to read and help people. There were times I thought she looked like me. It couldn't be Belle French. It could never be Belle French. There was no way they had switched the child of the mayor. There was no chance I had raised the child of the mayor.  
I thought about the difficult life Regina had. She became deaf when she had gotten sick. I always felt guilty, but I was not to blame. I brought her to the hospital, but Regina had some strange fever. A fever that didn't come down. She lost the ability to hear when the fever lasted too long. So right now we communicated by sign language. Regina always wanted to speak, since it made everything less difficult. Regina was well-adjusted; I admired that about her. I was always Regina and her horses. It was an expensive hobby; all my money went to it. In the last months, it seemed to grown more difficult. My salary had dropped, and we had to make cuts. I hated doing that to Regina. I would not take her hobby. It was all she had.  
The doctors had given me time. They said I should call when I wanted to meet the family. I had no idea what Belle would look like. I was curious, but I was so scared this family would keep me away from Belle. They would not even tell her last name. I thought about Belle Mills again. It couldn't be Belle Mills right.  
I grabbed the phone and told the hospital I was okay with meeting them. They asked me if tomorrow would work. I told them it would. Right after that, I put the phone down. A half hour late they called me again. They said it was okay. I would meet my daughter Belle tomorrow. I thought about Regina; she had been hanging out with Ruby all the time. She hardly talked to me; she was shocked by the news. I was unsure if she wanted to go. If she wanted to meet her biological parents. I was even scared that she would leave me. Maybe she would love her biological mother more than someone else.  
Maybe Belle wouldn't care about me. Maybe just maybe she looked like my husband. I couldn't think about anything else as I twisted my finger through my hair. What did I need to do about Belle? What did I need to say when I met her?  
I was scared she would hate me. I was scared that Regina wouldn't talk to me anymore. I was scared about every risk could come in my life. I was scared for everything, and I would remain scared until I knew that both my girls liked me.

* * *

 _Belle_

I levitated my cup coffee to my mouth and drank some. I stared at the water of the river down my feet. My mother had always said not to get over the edge and here I was flirting with death. I felt like I couldn't handle my life. I had broken up with Graham right after I found out. It seemed that he and I were hardly right for each other. How did I need to go out with someone if I didn't know where I came from? How could I fix my self-image with him around? In a wave of self-hate, I send a text message to Emma.

Come to the Toll Bridge. I'm going through a crisis. – Belle

I hardly knew if she would show up. I hardly knew if I wanted her to show up. I had broken up with her because she almost didn't want to commit to me. Now it seemed that she was the first person I contacted when I was down. Emma was a friend to me, even after we broke up. All her issues aside, she seemed to be a sweet, caring person. Her parent's horrible marriage gave her issues. It seemed that I didn't want to wait for her issues to stop.  
"So you do know my number…" Emma climbed over the fence and joined me at the edge. She took my hand; she stared into my eyes. "I see you are living on the edge."  
"You know me." I took another sip of coffee. " I don't deal well with issues."  
"You also don't know how to live on the edge." Emma rolled her eyes. "Coffee?"  
"It's got the extra cream," I replied. "It has Cinnamon."  
"Well, I know how to react better." Emma took a bottle of whiskey and pushed it in my hands. "You need something stronger."  
I placed the cup coffee next to me. I forgot the rules I set for myself and twisted the shell of the bottle. I placed the bottle to my lips and drank. I wanted to drink until my issues were gone. After a second I handed it to Emma, and she proceeded to take a sip herself.  
"Life sucks," Emma replied. "My mother hates me. Everyone thinks she's an angel."  
"I was switched at birth." I took the bottle from her and took another gulp of whiskey. I felt the effects of the alcohol in my body. I knew I shouldn't be drinking that much. I hardly cared about anything right now. I felt like drawing my anger over any surface.  
"Oh shit."  
It became quiet. Emma had always been less subtle about everything. She was not the person you needed to call if you needed constructive advice. She was the person you needed to call if you wanted to be pissed at the world together. That was exactly what I needed. I needed to yell at everyone.  
"So you're going to meet your real mother?"  
"I don't know." I never thought about it. I didn't know if I wanted to meet her. I hadn't wondered what she looked like.  
"I say don't." Emma took the bottle once again and took a sip. "Parents always have a way of disappointing you. What would your poor mother say if she knew you were here, drinking whiskey with me."  
"You know she doesn't like you." I stared at Emma. "She says you're a rebel."  
"She's got that right. Hardly does she know you're a bit of a rebel yourself." Emma handed me the bottle. "Ain't it grand to remind people of how bad they are."  
"I'll drink to that."  
Right, that moment she stared into my eyes. The feelings I had so many months came rushing back to me. She had beautiful long blond hair, the grayest eyes you had ever seen, and she was everything my parents didn't want for me. It made her attractive and right now I needed something that was mine. Something that had nothing to do with being switched at birth. And even if Graham was better for me, I felt more drawn to Emma. The girl that would shout to the world with me. The girl that joined me in anything I wanted. The girl who would take the blame for everything I did. The girl that could not commit. When I kiss her, I felt Goosebumps and doubt. I knew she was still the same girl. And when I pulled away from her. Her blue eyes stared at me.  
"I like you, Belle." Emma smiled. "Admit it, you and me."  
"Nothing has changed." Belle turned away. "You know you don't want a serious relationship and I do."  
She pulled away from me. She took the bottle and drank the rest of it. She threw the bottle down. She watched as it moved away from us. She stared at me; there was a pain in her eyes.  
"I don't understand how you get so hung up over relationships." Emma smiled. "They're messy. Why can't we just hang out, kiss and be together without putting a term on it."  
"Because I'm a girl who wants more than that." I stared at her. "Emma I like you so much, can't you want more than being together. I mean it could work."  
"We tried," Emma replied. "Have you ever wondered if your way is wrong?"  
I stared at her. I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't what to get hurt again. I knew that would happen. I hardly needed Emma trouble now; I had gotten myself into them. It was not worth it. I kept feeling everything in the pit of my stomach. I felt things that I hadn't felt for Graham. I felt things I shouldn't be feeling.  
When I wanted to kiss Emma again, my phone vibrated.

Belle, come home ASAP. We're seeing Regina and your biological mother tomorrow. I want you to be representable. Don't ignore my texts. – Mom

"Yeah, right." Emma reacted. "You do know you don't need to go home, just because she asks. I mean you could be a baddie sometimes. It feels good."  
"Doesn't your father ever say something?" I stared at her.  
"Well, he's going through a depression after the final break up. He hardly cares where I hang out. He says he doesn't have the energy. David Brown, he's a real Prince Charming."  
"I have to go Emma." I climbed over the edge. Emma followed me right away. Her yellow bug was right next to it.  
"I'll give you a ride." Emma smiled.

I got in the car. The drive home was quiet. I knew Emma kept her words to herself; I knew she loved me very much. I wanted more than the casual kissing she wanted. I wanted someone to hold me. I wanted to dance; I wanted everything from romance novels. I didn't mind if I found it with a boy or a girl. If only Emma gave me a crazy romance. If only Emma took me to the beach. She didn't. She was not going to be my true love. She refused to be it. I got out of the car when we arrived at our home.  
"Can I steal a one kiss for good time sake?" Emma smiled.  
"only one kiss." I gave her a final kiss. I didn't know if it would be the last kiss I would give her in my life. I didn't know anything about the future. Maybe my biological mother would send me to not caring about romance. Maybe I would change from the person I was. I turned away from Emma and headed for the door. When I entered my mother was there. She stepped towards me and hugged me.  
"Belle, have you been drinking?"  
"What does it matter to you?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I've told you a million times. Stop hanging out with Emma. Why not Graham, he's a nice boy."  
"There's nothing wrong with Emma," I said as I ran up the stairs.

I took a pencil and started to draw what I felt. It became demons, the demons that danced in my head. I felt the anger towards the situation. I felt the pain in my life; I wanted to get out of her. I didn't know where I needed to go. I didn't know where I wanted to be. I hardly knew if I wanted to meet anyone tomorrow. Maybe I would lock myself in my room. I took the red paint and started to move it around there. It was the fire I felt in my head. The love I felt, but the pain that I could never get it. I wanted so many things that I didn't need. After a few hours, I fell asleep. I woke up at 6 in the morning. I went to school; I didn't ditch. I was not that kind of person. I outed my rebellion, by painting on the walls. So after school, on my way home I drew a dancing demon in a dark alley. When I came home, we went to the hospital. My mother was nervous. I couldn't feel anything. When I got there, I saw a girl who looked very much like my mother. Her name was Regina.  
I was shocked when I saw the librarian Colette French there. I like her; she was so much like myself. That day I found out,

My name was supposed to be Belle French. I was the librarian's kid.

* * *

 ** _Reviews= hugs. Don't forget to review!_** ** _I need some hugs.=p_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

 **TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A meeting from hell**

 **Regina French**

At first, I had never expected, I was born the child of a wealthy woman. When I found out, I had switched at birth; I didn't think I would love the mayor's kid. If the switch hadn't happened, I would have gotten anything I needed. I stared to Belle; she was everything my mother wanted. When I heard my mom talk about Belle Mills, she was always this enthusiastic. It was not that I didn't love reading, it was that I love things more than reading and art. I knew she hated that I wasn't like her. Some part of me thought I was like the father I hardly remembered. The father I treasured anger for.  
My life was a whole serious of an accident that led me here. Don't be wrong, I am happy. I can do anything I want despite being deaf. I can ride a horse, even when so many people say that I can't. My mother fought for all of that. I look at her as she stares at Belle. It seems that everything she always wanted in a daughter. I see the mayor's eyes. She is emotional. She wants to cry, yet there's nothing I can do. They introduce us to each other. Fear comes to my body when I need so say something. I know they will be disappointed when they hear I'm deaf. They wouldn't want a deaf child. I need to say something. I look at Belle; she wants to reach her hand. She stops when I look at her. She gives me a faint smile.  
"It's nice to meet you." They look at me; their eyes opened widely. It's Belle that search contact by signing me that she's also happy to meet me. She introduces herself as Isabelle Mills, yet I could call her Belle or something that I'm familiar with. She seems fluent in American sign language, but I have no idea why. Why would this rich girl know how to talk to me? It seems that she's able to undo the image I have of her in one movement. Off course she could know the basic of ASL.  
That's when I look at Cora and her husband. He's name is Henry Mills I believe him. I can't read the expression on his face. I just know that he wants to know why I'm deaf. I can't explain. I don't want to explain. I shouldn't want to explain. It is so strange that they're my parents, yet they're strangers to me. Belle isn't a stranger to my mother, yet Cora is to me. I have never met the woman. I only have seen her from a far distance. I also hear my mother speak badly about her. I have admitted that juggling budgets of a city can't be easy, simple because no one ever thinks they've received enough. Especially my mother who always wants to do more in the library than money can buy. I return my attention to Cora; she reached her hand towards me. I take a step back. It's too much. I need time to think about this, time to know how I should think about everything. I don't know how to say it. I don't ever want to hurt someone, and if I say this, I might break their hearts.  
"I think Regina is too nice to say this…" Belle stood up. "It's way too much of a short moment, give us sometimes. You guys can set up a meeting when both of are ready."  
She talks as she signs, my idea about her basic knowledge are thrown away. She stares at me; she's not looking for approval. She smiles at me as I agree with a soft nod. My mother puts a hand on my back. She pulls me away. I know she wants to get to know Belle, yet she thinks about me first. She thinks that I should be first. I look back, and the last thing I see is Belle's face. She looks like a proper girl. She looks smart. I want to say that Belle is everything my mother wants a child. I don't dare. She looks at me. My mother looks at me.  
"Are you okay?" She asks me. Of course, things are not okay. I can't think of anything but the looks in the eyes of my biological family. They do look more like me. Belle is a copy of my mother. She has the same clothing style. Everything that I never understood about my mother I saw back in them. They both had clothes covered in paint, they both didn't care what anything thought about them. When I saw Cora, I didn't see myself in her. I saw a woman that care way too much about what others thought about her. The truth was that I couldn't see if Cora love horses. I couldn't see if she was anything like me. I didn't wear horses hear on my clothes like my mother and Belle wear paint on theirs. My love was not projected on my face. The only thing you could notice right away was my inability to hear. I knew mom wanted to speak about Belle.  
That was why the ride home was silent. I didn't want to say anything about Belle or my parents. All I wanted was to go to my room. I wanted to take my clothes and go for a ride. I wanted to escape the situation. I wanted to escape everything. I wanted to ride my horse, and that is everything I wanted. When I got home, I ran up the stairs. I took everything I needed. When I got downstairs, I saw my mother standing there. She looked disappointed in me. She walked into the kitchen, told me to put everything down. She made tea, that is what she did when things got hard. I sat down at the table; she sat on the other side. I hardly knew what to say. I didn't know what she expected me to say.  
"I am not going to love Belle more than I love you." She said. "Yes, she is my biological daughter. You are my daughter. I think things are going to change, I want to get to know Belle, and I know that you want to get to know your biological parents. Regina, you need to talk to me."  
"I want to…" I turned away from her.  
"You're not leaving." She pushed the cup of tea towards me. "You're ignoring the issue. What is going through your head, Regina?"  
"Mom, I need to take this from I head. It's difficult finding out, that your biological child is everything you ever wanted. She is like you, while I'm just not."  
"That's not true, Regina." She smiled at me. "You were everything I wanted. You are my daughter, and I love you. So if you want to go, but promise me you won't ignore this. We'll have to deal with it eventually."

I left her with the cup of tea. I walked the small distance to my farm where my horse was. Truly it wasn't my horse; it belonged to someone from my family. I took care of it, the person it belonged to didn't care. So I thought of the horse as my own. I prepared the horse for the small promenade. I looked at it. She seemed that the horse knew I needed to get away from everything. So when I got on Amy, she took me away from the world. I went to the forest. That's where I found peace. I drove past the Toll Bridge. I was surprised when I found Belle sitting on the other side of the fence. It seemed rather dangerous; my mother always told me not to be that reckless. I got off the horse; I looked at her. She turned around facing me. Immediately she climbed over the fence. She looked like she was trying to do the same thing I was. There were papers on the ground; she had made pictures of everyone. The situation was coming back. It seemed that she had a lot of drawings of me. When she talked to me, she didn't use her voice. She signed.  
"I am sure that my father will like you." Belle smiled. "He loves horses. He has managed. He used to compete. I'm sure you know it better than I do."  
"Yes," I replied. "Thank you for giving me the distance of the situation."  
"I knew we both needed it." Belle smiled. "That's what I need after a bad relationship. After I broke up with my boyfriend. After I broke up with everyone."  
I understood I had bad break ups. It didn't seem like this situation. Belle's relationship must have been worst. I would never understand it being like this. It was clear that she hadn't wanted to meet me. She gave me a soft smile. I wanted to know more about the mother. I hardly knew what to say.

"I guess I'll go." She smiled. "Have a good day. I'll see you later, I assume."  
"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

 **Cora Mills**

She was deaf. I hadn't believed it when I heard her voice. I wanted to know everything about Regina, but I hadn't expected that my little girl would be deaf. That was something that shouldn't have happened. What did Collette do to make her deaf? Or was Regina born deaf? I knew I would want to know about my daughter. Part of me wanted to push Belle away. There was a part that didn't think of Belle as my daughter. Of course, she was my daughter. Regina was my flesh and blood. She was supposed to be with me from the beginning. I wanted to take her that moment I met her. The moment that she spoke kept moving in front of me. Her voice was beautiful off course. The way she spoke made it clear that she was deaf. I knew nothing more about my daughter with that one meeting. I hated that Belle had cut it short. I hadn't believed Regina wanted to leave. She had looked at me. Somehow I felt an immediate connection. A moment that every mother and daughter share. When Belle entered, she didn't say anything to me. She returned to her bedroom. I was never able to make Belle speak. I didn't understand her love towards art and books. She was completely different from me. I hadn't even known that she knew sign language.  
"Belle I didn't know you…"  
"It's called American sign language. It's not a dirty word." She replied. "I already spoke French, Spanish, Latin and Greek. I believed it was nice time spend. You should be spending time learning as well; you'll need it."  
"I'm sure Regina prefers talking." I smiled. "She talks after all."  
"Yeah, but lip reading isn't always that easy," Belle spoke. "It's just easier to speak to her in the language she understands. As a mother, you should take the effort. The space between you will be smaller when you do."

I thought about it. I didn't have time to learn a whole new language. Mostly, because Regina could understand me without learning ASL. I knew it was the same effort. This was the way people talked. I didn't think I needed to waste my precious time. After all, Regina would understand me if I spoke. Regina spoke as well. There was no direct reason to do so. I thought about Regina; I looked at Belle. Her clothes were covered in color. She had drawn, I knew so. I had never understood why Belle looked at the world.

* * *

 **Henry Mills**

I hadn't seen Cora this way for a long time. She seemed upset, yet there was nothing I could do to help her. Our marriage had been good, yet we hadn't spoken in a while. Cora was busy with everything she did. I knew it was the best for the town, yet that wasn't the best for our marriage. I hoped that this situation would bring our family closer together. I would never divorce Cora. I love her too much for that. I thought about Regina; I wasn't disappointed with anything. I was surprised that Regina was deaf. Right now I looked at small videos on youtube. I wanted to use sing language the next time I met her. When Belle ran on the stairs, she entered my office. A smile appeared on my face as she saw the videos.  
"She likes horses," Belle replied. "I've seen her. She competes. It's something you can bond over. I'm glad you have another opinion than the mother."  
"I want to say something to her. In her language."  
Belle didn't feel like any less of my daughter. I wanted to get to know Regina better, yet I didn't think she was better than Belle. I always tried to understand Belle. We had a great relationship because of it. She looked at me. She left the room. I looked for ASL that had something to do with horses. We might need to talk about it. I wanted to buy her something for her horse, yet I didn't know what she needed.

* * *

 **Belle French**

I ran upstairs I ran into my brother Neal. He always looked like my father. He loved music, and he was in a band. I understood. We always bonded over music. I knew my father hated that no one loved horses. I wasn't a horse person, and my brother had tried and failed. So Regina would be welcome to him. Finally, someone that could love horses with her father.  
"What is she like?" Neal asked.  
"She's…" Belle replied. "She looks like you, Neal. I never felt like I belonged because I looked so different. Now I understand. Do you think…"  
"Mom loves you." I didn't want to hear it. I stepped in my room. I didn't know who I should talk to. I always would talk to Emma. I felt that the relationship that had between us made the friendship strange. I thought of Merida. We had been friends some time ago. That had ended badly. Maybe she would understand. I decided against it. The only person I needed was someone I didn't want to call. When I turned around, I saw Emma's face through the window. I opened it. She walked in my room. Mom never like it when Emma did this. I always let Emma. I looked at her. My feelings for her came back. I didn't want to feel it. I wanted someone to move on with.I loved Emma. Things were never going to change. µ

"So met the sister?"  
"Her name is Regina French."  
"Dear girl?" Emma laughed. "She's a friend from my sister Ruby. Ruby hates me; she thinks we're too different. I understand. Ruby is one of her best friends. I think it's strange being deaf. I would be getting that thing to make your brain listen…"  
"cochlear implant. It's dangerous. Things go wrong with that operation. And it's rewiring the brain so you could hear electronically. It will always take effort. I'm not sure if that's worth it. I would never get it. People can function deaf." I replied.  
"Are you okay, Belle?"

"I don't know." I stared to Emma. "I just fear that my mother will stop loving me. After all, Regina is their flesh and blood, I mean…"  
"It's not the end of the world, Belle."

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

 **I guess we can all agree that updating this story has taken way to long. So here I am with a brand new chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Some of the previous chapters have been corrected in some way. Don't worry they're not changes in the story.**

 **Just typos removed. Or so.**

 **Enjoy**

 **TempeGeller**

 **Don't forget to review. You know you want too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An unsure future**

 ** _Belle Mills_**

Emma told her it wasn't the end of the world. I couldn't believe anyone would say something like that. If my parents stopped loving me, I thought, it would be the end of the world. It would be the worst thing that could happen to me. My parents meant everything to me, even when I was made with my mother. It seemed that Emma cared less than I did. Her eyes were still fixated on mine. Her eyes gray. I turned away from her; this relationship was toxic. Why did I keep calling her? Why did I want her in my life? It seemed that right now, she was the only one who could understand. Emma's mind was crazy; she had a great empathy to understand people. Somehow she had a superpower over me; she knew exactly when I was lying. She only had to look at me, to squeeze the truth from me.  
"It is the end of the world if my parents stop loving me!" I replied.  
"I'll still love you." Emma replied, "I don't know why you want to make everything this complicated. I mean we were having fun before we broke up."  
"That's just it…" I stared at her. "I'm a girl you have a relationship with. I don't have fun with someone. It seems that is the biggest difference between the two of us."  
Emma seemed hurt, she always was when I told her the truth about our involvement. I couldn't call it a relationship since Emma appears to fear that term more than anything. I hadn't been called her girlfriend, not even the girl she was involved with. She didn't have a word to describe me. Not even her special friend. I decided that this on and off relationship wasn't a good idea. That was when she sat next to me on the bed and placed her arm around me. She wanted to kiss, yet I turned my face away from her.  
"I invited you because I need someone to listen to," I replied. "I don't need you kissing me after I just told you I need more."  
"I can't give you more." She dropped herself on the bed. "I have issues."  
"You do realize that one day I'll find someone who doesn't have issues." I cried, "That person will want to have a relationship, with every commitment the word means. And you'll be sorry that you couldn't get over your issues."  
"So you don't think Graham…"  
Somehow I hadn't thought about Graham in the story; somehow I didn't love him enough to remember. I didn't call him when I needed to talk. I called Emma. My ex. I'm sure if knew, he would be terribly jealous. I wouldn't tell. I was unsure if I wanted to continue this relationship. I was unsure about everything in my life. The only thing I knew, is I needed to get Emma out of here. I didn't need her around.  
"Emma, I need some time to myself." She stood up right away, her eyes showing pain. I wanted to ask but stopped myself. She said no single word. When she left, my mom entered the room.  
"You know what I think about that girl." Cora said, "She's trouble."  
"I'm trouble too." I stood up, walking from the room. I wanted to get out of this house if I hadn't been switched I wouldn't live here. I would live in Underbrooke by the way. My mother had told me it was where Regina and her mother Colette lived. So when I got in my car, I decided to drive around the city. Cruising, not caring about anyone but myself. I didn't care what anyone thought about my car. I only thought about what happened to me. I had been switched with a girl that loved horses more than anything in this world. I had been switched with a girl that was deaf. If I hadn't been switched, I wouldn't be able to hear. I thought about how my life would have been. I thought about everything I could have had. Colette was, in fact, more like me. She loved books and worked in the local library. We always got along. She was one of my most favorite people in the world. It was a strange coincidence she ended up being my mother.  
I didn't know if Colette was an artist. I assumed she was, yet I had never seen any evidence. Her clothes always seemed clean and never showed any signs of paint. I sometimes walked around with paint stained clothes; it made me unpopular at Storybrooke Hall.  
I should have hated how I was driving around mindlessly. Yet it didn't alarm me. When my attention returned, I noticed I had arrived in the small neighborhood Underbrooke.  
People said it was on the wrong side of the tracks, even though there were no tracks in Storybrooke. It lay on the far West side of the town; there were only apartment blocks. They had six stories; everyone knew it was a poor neighborhood. I felt that right away. I don't know if I wanted to live here, I never liked the idea of apartments. I hated noisy neighbors. When I looked in front of me, I noticed that Regina and Colette were talking to each other. That could have been me; I didn't dare to step on them. I didn't want to interrupt them. I saw Regina leave, Colette stayed there all by herself. I knew if I saw Colette before this happened I would have approached her. Right now I stood there, looking. Without doing anything. Was she thinking of me? Did she wish I had been her child? Was she a person that would love me without limits?  
"Dearie…" I heard a voice and a tap on the window. Slowly I rolled it down. A saw a man; he had half long brown hair. His eyes were chocolate brown. There was a kindness in them that I had never seen before. I didn't know what I wanted to say to him; I had never before been called 'Dearie,' somehow I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad one.  
"Must you insist on calling me that?" I raised my voice just a tiny bit, "I'm sure that such a term of endearment should not be used this early in knowing someone. I'm not even your acquaintance."

A laugh appeared on his face; I realized I used very formal words. He had talked to me regarding endearment, and I didn't know how to feel about that. The next moment I looked at him, I found that my heart skipped a beat. Why did I feel something towards the man that I only just met? After I had a bad experience with Emma and me feeling absolutely nothing for Graham. I bit my lip, why didn't he react? I would have responded right away; I would have said something crazy. This man said no single thing. He made everything so complicated.  
"You see…" Finally, I spoke. "You look like a dearie. You know how the kids call someone a cinnamon roll. You're a cinnamon roll."  
I looked at him in confusion. I had never heard anyone use that kind of expression. I was sure I would know if it was somewhat popular. He looked at me, a smile on his face.  
"You know too precious for this world." He smiled. "Ring a bell?"  
"I'm afraid not." I wanted to close my window, move away from this small talk. I wanted to do a lot of things; I was unsure if there was a right decision in this situation.  
"I mean you're cute." He smiled at me. Then he turned around; he looked in the same direction I had before. "Do you know Colette?"  
There was something in his eyes, almost like his eyes told me that I could tell him everything. I told myself not to. I hardly knew this boy; I didn't know anything about him. He could be a monster; maybe he was one of those pretty boys that hid a great crime behind those beautiful eyes. Maybe he was one of those guys who was way older than I perceived him to be.  
"I don't…" I looked at my feet. "It's complicated."

"Enlighten me."  
"You know the painting by Magritte." I put my hand on the steering wheel. "This is not a pipe.I like to explain it by Jane metaphors. I'm a fan of Jane Austen you know. You think you're looking at Lizzy grow up your whole life thinking you are Lizzy Bennet because that was what everyone said you were. One day you find out you're Fanny Price in the Austen world. Pretty everyone dislikes you."  
"I don't know what that means…"  
For a few seconds longer, I stared at him. He licked his lip; I didn't know why. I just saw him doing it. He looked like the most handsome guy I had ever met before. I wanted to complicate everything. I wanted to talk to him. I would like to see if a relationship could happen between the two of us. I couldn't.  
"I'm clearly losing it." I looked at my hands. "Pretend I was never here."  
"What am I going to say?" He took a step back, "That I saw Fanny Price in a motorized futural vehicle."  
"Thank you," I said driving away. A smile appeared as I thought about 'motorized futural vehicle' I drove away, assuming I would think about him. Yet I assume I ould never see him again. Maybe that was okay.

 ** _Regina Mills_**

I don't know what I had to wear for a visit to the Mills mansion. It seemed that everything I owned was not expensive enough. I feared that Cora Mills might look down on me. I owned no clothes from a brand. Most of them were second hand, from a local flea market. I wanted to wear something new, yet I didn't dare to ask my mother about anything. If I asked for new clothes, she might think I'm trying to impress them too much. The truth is, I'm trying to impress Cora. Why wouldn't I? She was my mother, my biological mother. I thought about how my life would have been like if we were never switched at birth. Would I be deaf? Did I wonder significantly? Would I have more than one horse if lived with them? Would I have been me? I wondered about so many. Yet not one thing could change anything. In a few hours, I would visit my biological parents' house. I knew they were rich; anyone knew that the Mills were the wealthiest family in the city. They had no worries in the world. Henry Mills owned a local horse business. He bred horses and sold them to the highest bidder. He trained work horses and racing horses. I always wanted to work for him when I grew up.  
His company took in acres outside the city. It was big enough to be a town on its own. He employed nearly a hundred people. I always dreamed of being a vet. That was what I wanted to do when I grew up; it was one the only things that hadn't changed. It would never change. I loved animals, mostly horses. I had been a vegetarian since I knew where meat came from. My mother didn't eat meat either.

"Let's go," Colette said. I followed her to the car. I stepped inside, as I looked at the city passing me by. I loved this little town. The car ride was long; the Mills mansion was on the north side of the city. It was known as MansionBrooke. Only rich people could live there, a person with a normal job never stood aside. They considered themselves better than anyone else. Individuals who lived there were not humble. I knew I sounded prejudice. There was nothing I could do about it. When we got there, I looked at the house. It was an old Victorian mansion. My mother would say it looked like 'Maplecroft,' the house where Lizzie Borden lived in her old of her days. My mom was truly in love with the home. She always told me, if anyone ever sold the house we would move there.  
The house was white, with a gray roof. There was a big porch on the side. I knew for sure that the house had more than two bedrooms. I believed it even had more than one bathroom. In the back, I saw a small house. I assumed it wasn't used. Next to the house was a small road, that went to the garage. I couldn't see the garden.  
We went to the door when the door opened; I saw Belle. She smiled as she welcomed me. I couldn't believe that she was a wealthy girl that knew ASL. Belle was the opposite of a rich girl; she was humble. She was smart. And when she let me in, I noticed she was kind as well. She asked if she could take my jacket. I handed it to her. When I looked inside, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. The house on the inside was entirely white. There was a large chandelier.  
"It's beautiful up here," I answered. That was when the rest of Belle's family joined me. It turned out that I was more nervous than I expect since I didn't know what to say.  
I felt like fainting, yet no such thing happened. This was going to be a long visit.


End file.
